One
by Holy-Sins
Summary: Sirius percebe que está apaixonado, mas acha impossivel. Numa conversa com Remus, ele percebe que NADA é impossivel. Slash, cute, SiRem. Com um pouco de TL


**Category: **Slash

**Shipper: **Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, com um toque de James Potter/Lillian Evans

**Avisos: **É uma fanfic slash, ou seja, relacionamento homosexual. Se você se sente ofendido com isso não leia. Época dos marotos

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso me pertence. É tudo da J.K. . não quero ganhar dinheiro com isso. Apenas, me divirto

**Resumo: **Sirius percebe que está apaixonado, mas acha impossivel. Numa conversa com Remus, ele percebe queNADA é impossivel.

Sirius Black estava assustado, como era possivel ele se apaixonar assim, e ainda por essa pessoa. Quem ele mais considera, quem ele mais confia, a unica pessoa que já o viu chorar, a unica pessoa que consegue faze-lo andar na linha.

No salão comunal ele sentava-se na poltrona em frente a lareira e ficava olhando o crepitar do fogo, pensando. E era isso o que estava fazendo agora. Olhava as faiscas que o fogo produzia, pensando que era assim que se sentia com relação aquele novo sentimento. Mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz.

- Sirius? Você me ouviu?

Era James que estava sentado no outro sofá junto com Remus e Peter.

- Hã?

- Por Merlim Padfoot, você tem andado tão estranho ultimamente. Pensativo, com essa cara de cachorro que perdeu o dono. Nem tem me acompanhado nas explorações noturnas por Hogwarts. O que está havendo?

- Não é nada Prongs, eu estou legal.- Diante da cara cética do amigo confirmou – É sério James. Não está acontecendo nada.

- Tá bom então Sirius, eu finjo que acredito. Só esperava que você confiasse em mim, assim, de vez em quando sabe. Eu sou seu amigo, e você sabe que pode confiar em mim.

- Eu não vou contar nada James, simplesmente porque não há NADA para contar.

- Você deveria confiar mais nos seus amigos Pad. As vezes é bom pedir ajuda. Vou procurar meu foguinho, convidá-la para sair mais uma vez, quem sabe eu não a convença desta vez.

Levantou-se e deu uma outra olhada para Sirius, que tinha a cabeça baixa. Balançou a cabeça em sinal de descontentamento e saiu pelo retrato. Ainda permaneceram lá Peter e Remus, que não haviam aberto a boca em nenhuma parte da conversa.

- Bem, eu acho que vou até a cozinha ver se arranjo algo para comer. Agente se ve depois.- Peter disse e saiu também.

Remus olhava para Sirius com cara séria que não passou despercebido por ele.

- O que foi Moony?

- É o que eu ia te perguntar agora. O que está acontecendo com você Sirius?

- Meu Deus, não está acontecendo nada Moony. Será que dá pra vocês me deixarem em paz?

E foi para o dormitório sem olhar para trás. Mas Remus estava decidido a descobrir o que estava acontecendo. "outro dia, deixa ele descobrir que precisa se abrir com alguém, e eu vou estar lá para ouvi-lo".

No dormitório, Sirius andava de um lado para o outro, tentando achar alguma alternativa para o problema. E que problema. Apaixonado por quem ele estava, era muito dificil pensar em alguma coisa. Toda hora que ouvia aquela voz, toda hora que via aqueles lábios, ele tinha que se controlar para não fazer qualquer bobagem. Tinha que se controlar, pois ele sabia que aquele sentimento, era puro e exclusivamente dele.

- É Sirius, não é reciproco. Dessa vez você se ferrou.- Com um suspiro de frustração, deitou-se em sua cama e fechou os olhos. Adormeceu sem perceber. Adormeceu pensando em quem tinha te tirado o sono durante a noite. Adormeceu sentindo o cheiro que o deixava louco.

Acordou com o barulho do chuveiro, que logo foi desligado, e pela porta saia um Remus molhado, e com uma toalha em volta da cintura.

- Acordou bela adormecida? Finalmente. Vamos, levante-se e se arrume, daqui a poco já tem jantar.- E abriu a gaveta tirando de lá uma cueca, meias, uma camiseta e uma calça.

- Quanto tempo eu durmi?

- Umas 6 horas. Faltou nas aulas da tarde. Estavam todos perguntando de você. Especialmente seu fã-clube. Padfoot, nunca mais falte, não aguento mais aquelas garotas.

Sirius riu imaginando a cena: Michelle, Samara, Andrea, Lucy e Suzanne fazendo o interrogatorio para Remus sobre onde ele estava.

- Pode rir meu querido. Mas não vai ter proxima vez. Por que quando você resolver durmir no meio do dia, eu vou mandar um berrador-despertador. Ai você vai ver o que é engraçado.- terminando de vestir a calça e abotoar os botoes da camisa, ele pegou seu pente e arrumou os cabelos. Enquanto Sirius o olhava.

- É melhor você se apressar. Te esperarei aqui, só não demore por favor.

- Pode deixar.

Sirius levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, ainda estava com uniforme de hogwarts, pois havia durmido sem querer. Lembrou-se da causa de ter durmido acidentalmente, a falta de sono durante a noite. Estava esgotado de tanto pensar para achar uma solução, mas de nada adiantou.

Acabou o banho em tempo recorde, em meia hora estava pronto e cheiroso, e saia do dormitório junto com Remus.

No salão foi aquela bagunça, todos perguntavam porque havia faltado nas aulas da tarde, e ele respondia sempre a mesma coisa: "eu acabei pegando no sono e durmi a tarde toda".

Remus olhava de longe junto com James e Peter, que se divertiam azarando os sonserinos.

Após o jantar os quatro foram para o salão comunal para conversarem como faziam todos os dias. Só que desta vez eles tinham uma novidade, o grupo havia aumentado. Lillian Evans estava lá, junto à James.

- MERLIM, EU NÃO CREIO NO QUE ESTOU VENDO. - bradou Sirius alto suficiente para todos que estavam no salão se virarem para ver o que estava acontecendo.- Prongs finalmente conseguiu convencer a ruivinha que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros. POR FAVOR, UMA SALVA DE PALMAS PRO MAIS NOVO CASAL DE HOGWARTS.

Todos bateram palmas, enquanto Lilly ficava mais vermelha que seus cabelos e James ria da cena que seu amigo fez.

- Agora por favor, para selar esse compromisso, o beijo.- disse Sirius

- É tem que ter o beijo Prongs.- falou Peter

Lilly olhou para James implorando para ele a salvar daquela vergonha, mas esse olhou para Remus que sorriu e começou:

- BEIJA, BEIJA, BEIJA!

Logo todo o salão gritava, James capturou os lábios da ruivinha com um beijo de tirar o folego. Todos, menos as fãs do ex solteiro mais cobiçado de hogwarts, fizeram uma festa enorme. Eles foram felicitar o casal, e Sirius aproveitou para ir pro dormitorio. Tudo aquilo o fez pensar que nunca poderia beijar quem ele mais queria, quem ele mais desejava. Uma tristeza bateu, então ele prefiriu sair dali o mais rápido possivel.

Estava deitado na cama quando ouviu a porta se abrindo, e por ela Remus entrava. O coração dele acelerou e ele se sentou na beirada da cama.

- Por que saiu de lá assim Sirius?

- Estava cansado e resolvi subir.

- Sirius, você durmiu a tarde inteira, como está cansado?

- Moony, me deixa vai.

-Não até você me contar o que está acontecendo com você.

Sirius olhou para ele e viu que ele falava sério, não iria sair dali, ou deixa-lo sair até ele contar o que o afligia. Mas ele não podia falar, aquilo era errado.

- E não adianta mentir, eu te conheço perfeitamente para saber quando você mente pra mim.

Ele estava sem saida. Não tinha por onde escapar de contar a verdade,

- Está certo. Eu vou te contar Remus.

Remus andou até a cama do amigo e sentou-se de frente para ele olhando-o nos olhos

- Confia em mim Pad. O que está acontecendo?

- É que de uns tempos pra cá eu descobri que eu estava sentindo algo diferente por uma pessoa. Sei lá, acho que me apaixonei.

- Mas isso é ótimo Sirius, e por que ainda não se declarou?

- Não é tão fácil assim Moony.- Ele abaixou a cabeça

- Qual o problema? Ela é da Sonserina? Por que se for não tem problema, você sabe, se você gosta mesmo dela nã...

- Não Remus, não é essa a questão, é muito mais complexo.

- O que é então Pad?

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e falou tão baixo que ele não conseguiu ouvir.

- Sirius, olhe nos meus olhos e fale de maneira que eu consiga ouvir você.

Ele levantou a cabeça, mas não conseguiu olhar nos olhos do garoto a frente.

- Não é uma garota...

Remus olhou para seu amigo, que olhava para a cama, para o chão, para tudo menos para seus olhos. Pegou seu queixo e guiou até os olhos se encontrarem.

- É um garoto não é Sirius?

Sirius concordou, o coração mais acelerado.

- E quem é ele?

- Não importa, não tenho a minima chance.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu conheço ele muito bem. Sei que ele não sente o mesmo.

- Se você o conheçe, então ele é seu amigo. Converse com ele, ele vai te entender.- ele fez uma pausa.- Sirius, você sabe que pode confiar em mim não sabe?

Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então me diga quem é. Eu posso tentar descobrir alguma coisa que possa te ajudar.

- Não, eu não posso Moony. Eu simplesmente não posso.- ele abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.- Eu conheço ele muito bem, sei seus gostos, sei suas manias.-Fez uma pausa e continuou.- Não dá Moony.

Remus olhava para ele, e pensava. Viu como ele falava, conhecia Sirius mais do que ele imaginava.

- Sou eu, não é Sirius?

Sirius levantou a cabeça assustado, se afastou um pouco.

- N-não, não Remus.- Riu nervoso.- Que idéia.

- Vamos Sirius, não minta para mim. É por mim que você está apaixonado não é?

- Bem...-ele ficou sem palavras.- está bem. Sim, é de você que eu estou falando, é por você que eu me apaixonei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça muito envergonhado. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, apaixonado pelo seu melhor companheiro. Foi surpreendido pela mão de Remus, levantando seu queixo.

Olhando-o nos olhos, Sirius sentiu um calafrio percorrendo a espinha quando os lábios se encontraram. Os lábios que Sirius tantas vezes sonhou em experimentar. Lábios quentes e doces como em seus sonhos.

Foi apenas um encontro de lábios. Remus sorria e Sirius não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Sirius, você não sabe a dor que eu sinto cada vez que você chega com uma nova namorada na sala comunal. O medo que eu senti quando você falou que estava apaixonado por outro garoto. Eu não saberia conviver comigo mesmo se você estivesse com outro garoto que não fosse eu.

- Mas Moony, você sabe que isso é...

- Não, por favor Pad, não fale que isso é um erro. Por que não é, é um sentimento em nada diferente do habitual. Não é diferente do sentimento do James pela Lilly. E você sabe disso. Sirius, eu...

Sirius não deixou ele terminar a frase pelo beijo que impediu as palavras. Aquele sim era um beijo, as linguas entrelaçadas, exploravam cada canto da boca um do outro. Sirius o puxou mais para perto, e Remus bagunçava os cabelos da nuca do outro. Um beijo cheio de paixão, a paixão contida que eles nutriam um pelo outro há tempos. Separaram-se ofegantes. Mantiveram as testas juntas, e Remus acariciava a face de Sirius que sorria abertamente.

- Eu te amo Padfoot.

- Eu também te amo Moony, meu Moony.

Remus sorriu e deu outro beijo em Sirius. Estava aliviado por ter conseguido o que tanto queria. Remus deitou no colo de Sirius e este lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- O que faremos agora Moony?

- Vamos permanecer quietos por enquanto, na hora certa agente fala com Prongs e Wormtail.

- Certo. Merlim, eu sonhava todas as noites com você aqui comigo.

- Então é por isso que você não durmia?

- Lógico, eu estava entrando em desespero sentindo seu cheiro e não poder te cheirar...- ele cheirou o pescoço dele.- sentindo sua presença mas sem poder te abraçar. Sentindo o calor dos teus lábios sem poder te beijar. Mas agora, eu posso tudo isso. Eu só posso estar sonhando.

Remus riu alto.

- Te garanto que é real Pad. Tão real quanto meus beijos. Pode acreditar no que eu digo.

- Nunca me deixe ouviu bem Moony. E nunca me troque por outro, eu não iria suportar.

- Como poderia depois de experimentar seus beijos? Esse sentimento por você é a melhor coisa em mim Pad, sem você isso morre, eu morro.

- Te amo meu lobinho

Remus riu, e lhe deu um beijo

- Também te amo meu cachorrinho.

o o o o o o o

**N/A:** ohhhhhhhhhh ti fofoooooooooooo, cachorrinho...lobinho..que cuteee. Depois da you're my temptation, eu tava precisando da minha inocencia de volta. Aiaiai, espero que não tenha sido muito melosa. Tá, foi melosa, mas o que posso faze?

Quer coisa mais gostosa que SB/RL? Nusss, eles são muito lindos. Deixei os nomes originais,ninguém merece aquelas traduções. E convenhamos, Moony é muito mais fofo que Aluado.

Beijossss pessoas.


End file.
